<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Play and No Work by FeckinAtlas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725810">All Play and No Work</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeckinAtlas/pseuds/FeckinAtlas'>FeckinAtlas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BioShock 1 &amp; 2 (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Size Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:47:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeckinAtlas/pseuds/FeckinAtlas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank may have left Jack at his apartment when he went to work, but that doesn’t mean he can’t still have some fun with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Fontaine &amp; Jack, Frank Fontaine/Jack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All Play and No Work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m posting this from mobile so idk if it’ll look very nice.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frank sat in what used to be Andrew Ryan’s office, reading through damage reports. Across from him was his lead construction guy, Owen, who he had brought down from the surface as soon as Jack had gotten him a working bathysphere. Frank tried to listen to what the man was saying, but he was really very bored with it all, and just wanted Owen to get the hell on with it. </p><p>Frank took a drag from his cigarette, letting the smoke leak from the corners of his mouth as he spoke. “So you’re sayin Arcadia needs more structural supports? Then why the hell aren’t you in Arcadia?” </p><p>“Well, um, I thought I’d let you know—-“ </p><p>“That’s what your damn radio is for Owen, get back to work!” Frank barked at the man, watching as he scurried from the room. </p><p>“Fucking hell.” Frank groaned to himself. This whole place was going to go under water before any of his men would actually do some leg work. The only guy he had that did anything besides sit on his lazy ass was Jack. </p><p>Speaking of Jack, Frank had given him a few days off of splicer control after he had finished killing everything in Fort Frolic. It was not that Jack needed a break; it was more that Frank wanted to give the crew time to make some repairs before Jack offered to help. Jack had an adorable but oh-so-costly habit of trying to help with structural repairs, and Frank could only afford to hire replacements for the men Jack accidentally crushed so many times. </p><p>Frank smiled fondly thinking about Jack. He was like a golden retriever: eager to please but a little clumsy, and certainly not the sharpest tack on the board. Frank supposed that was why he liked Jack; he was the only person Frank had ever been with that never told him no. </p><p>That being said, there were things about the genetically modified Superhuman that were hard for Frank to deal with, namely his seemingly uncontrollable libido. Jack’s first orgasm was more addictive than Adam for him, and he saw Frank as his dealer. Frank had a pretty high sex drive himself, but even he couldnt keep up with the blonde.</p><p>He decided that the perfect way to deal with this issue would be to give Jack a room in the apartment filled with all sorts of expensive sex toys for the younger man to get himself off with. The room was littered with cameras, and Frank had a whole collection of tapes that he planned to sell at eve’s garden as soon as he got the place up and running. He was going to make his boy bigger than his whore mom had ever been, and this time, people could look, but only Frank could touch. </p><p>Because Jack was alone and bored that day, it was no surprise that Frank saw Jack in that room when he checked the cameras in his office. It looked like he had just woken up; his blonde hair was a mess and he was wearing his boxers and a T-shirt. He saw Jack rub his eyes sleepily before picking out a truly monstrous dildo and attaching it to the special machine that Frank had paid a great deal of money to create when Jack said that he wished he had something that would pound him the way Frank does when he was angry. </p><p>Frank suppressed a groan when he saw the way Jack checked the cameras to see if they were on. He wanted Frank to watch him. Sure, Frank had some work to do, but it would be fun to fuck with jack just a little. </p><p>He watched as Jack grabbed the lube from the shelf and moved to the bed. He then methodically began to thrust his first finger in, pushing himself back on it with a hiss before adding another in. Frank waited until he was nice and inconvenienced before talking over the radio system he had installed In the house. </p><p>“You havin fun there, doll?” </p><p>Jack jumped and pulled his fingers out of himself before sitting back on his heels. He grabbed the handheld radio and talked into it. </p><p>“You scared me!” Jack said to one of the cameras, playful annoyance in his voice. </p><p>“You’re grinning like an idiot, kid. I know you wanted me to notice you.” </p><p>“N- no! I just got up and I missed you Daddy,  so I decided I wanted to play”</p><p>“Sure doll, and you positioned yourself in front of the color camera accidentally?” Frank teased. </p><p>“Okay fine. Maybe I was hoping you would be free.” Jack huffed to the camera. </p><p>“Well, I am. Let’s get this show on the road. Get back to what you were doing. Two fingers definitely ain’t enough stretch for that monster.”</p><p> Frank leaned back in his chair, palming himself lightly. He didn’t have a meeting for at least a couple hours, and after the whole issue with construction, he had to admit he was a little tense. He watched Jack scramble to his knees and resume his stretching. </p><p>Frank removed his cock from his slacks to properly stroke himself when he saw Jack put in the fourth finger. He let jack milk his fingers for a while before coming back through the speaker. </p><p>“You know I love a little showmanship, doll face, but I think you’re plenty stretched. Would you kindly put that toy inside you now?” Frank grinned when Jack’s body worked on autopilot as he impaled himself on the machine. The blonde hissed as he took it all the way to the base. Frank felt his own erection twitch in his hand. </p><p>“Can I turn it on now, Daddy?” </p><p>Always asking permission. So obedient. Perfect. “Of course doll. Turn it on high.”</p><p>Jack obeyed. The sheer force of the thrusts had him whining and moaning every time. Frank watched as jack tried to stay up on his hands, arms shaking violently. Finally, he saw Jack’s face hit the mattress as he fell to his elbows resignedly. </p><p>“Can’t stay up doll? I thought you were a supersoldier.” </p><p>Jack tilted his head sideways towards the camera and Frank groaned lowly at the sight of the tears streaming down Jack’s flushed face. </p><p>“It’s just - so big - and fast” Jack breathed out in between thrusts. </p><p>“Perfect for a cockslut like you. You like getting fucked like a broad, don’t you? You like gettin off with those girly fuckin sex toys while Daddy watches?” </p><p>Jack moaned louder at this comment. Frank had noticed early on that Jack liked feeling small when he was with him, and since Frank couldn’t exactly physically make the nearly 6’7” bodybuilder of a man feel small, he used his words instead; and he would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy taking every opportunity he could to knock Jack down a peg. </p><p>“If I were there right now, I would hold you up by your pretty blonde hair while I fucked your tight throat until you couldn’t speak.” Frank spoke huskily into the radio on his desk. He felt himself get close, and how couldn’t he be? He was watching something straight out of his dirtiest fantasy. Jack’s eyes were rolled back into his head as the toy pounded into him mercilessly, his mouth open in a silent scream. Frank knew Jack wouldn't dare stroke himself without permission; and by the look on his face, he didn't need to. </p><p>“You gonna cum without havin to touch your cock like a good boy?”</p><p>“Yes sir… oh fuck I’m so close!” Jack’s voice was barely above a whisper.</p><p>“Me too, doll. You wanna spill for your daddy?” </p><p>“Oh yes! Please can I come? Daddy please!” Hoarse screams filled the speakers as Jack tried to hold in his impending orgasm. </p><p>Frank grunted. As much as he loved hearing that particular noise, he couldn’t deny himself any longer. “Cum, would you kindly?” </p><p>Jack moaned loudly as pleasure overtook him.</p><p>Frank cursed lightly before finishing, some of it getting onto his suit jacket. He looked up from the screen to see Owen staring at him. </p><p>“I’ll call you back, Jack”  The blonde nodded with his face still in the mattress. </p><p>“I told you to stay the fuck out of my office, Owen.” </p><p>“Well -um I’m sorry! I just…” Owen stuttered, trying to maintain eye contact as Frank tucked himself back into his trousers. </p><p>Frank casually wiped off his jacket and opened his desk drawer. “Yeah. I’m sure.” He pulled out his pistol with the silencer attached. </p><p>Before Owen could react, frank had shot him between the eyes. He stood up and inspected the corpse, kicking its outstretched arm with the toe of his dress shoe.  He took the radio from Owens belt and radioed the construction team. </p><p>“Good news Harris. You got a promotion. you’re now lead construction! Don’t disappoint me.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>